


Toujours Pur - Fifty 1-Sentence Fics on the Black Family

by djemso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1sentence, Black Family, Gen, MWPP, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djemso/pseuds/djemso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the problem with letting them pull all the strings, baby brother," Sirius said, "One day, they'll choke you with them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours Pur - Fifty 1-Sentence Fics on the Black Family

#45 - **Eclipse**  
Somewhere along the way, blood had become traitorous, family had become foe and everything had been cast in shadow when it should have been in its golden age.  
  
#46 - **Gravity**  
"I thought you would duck," Sirius says miserably, as his quidditch-garbed brother glared sulkily behind a bludger-broken nose.  
  
#04 - **Box**  
Bellatrix rather disliked the way her head of house saw her surname but seemed to assume, because she was a old family girl, that she would be more interested in needlepoint than potions and made sure to prove him wrong on every chance she got.  
  
#01 - **Ring**  
"It's gaudy," Sirius said, delighting in Narcissa's face as her mouth dropped wider than he'd ever seen it before and if nothing else, he's sure her new fiancee will appreciate that on the wedding night.  
  
#02 - **Hero**  
In the blackened garb, Regulus' heart beat a little faster every time someone told him how proud his parents must be of him.  
  
#05 - **Run**  
"They're supporting Him," Sirius said finally, "So I left."  
  
#06 - **Hurricane**  
The table crashes over in a fit of screaming and slammed doors as the echoed screams of things Regulus hopes they don't really mean and hopes once again that next year, his birthday will be better.  
  
#07 - **Wings**  
It was all James' fault; No, he did not want to hear it, because it was not his fault when they started smashed through the windows and it was not his fault when he was mother had another screaming fit at him about it.  
  
#08 - **Cold**  
Huddled under the blankets, Andromeda would read these stories of heroes, villains and all manner of creatures to her youngest cousin until, in their unique brand of retrained affection, he'd fall asleep.  
  
#09 - **Red**  
Transfixed by the idea of it, the young boy watched as his red haired muggleborn classmate dabbed at her paper cut, as the tissue filled with the red fluid that ran through every other wizard here and everywhere.  
  
#10 - **Drink**  
Narcissa's wedding was far more interesting from a wine coloured haze, but he didn't figure out that giving his little brother a couple of glasses was not an excellent idea until after Regulus had vomited on their mothers shoes.   
  
#11 - **Midnight**  
After nine hours of contractions, there was still no sign of her son and she just knew that he was doing this on purpose.  
  
#12 - **Temptation**  
There's something in him whispering that once he's seventeen, it will be different because he'll have a say, he can take control and he won't have to make the choice between who he once was and who he's becoming.  
  
#13 - **View**  
The stolen whiskey in hand, the four boys sat underneath the stars in Godrics Hollow as Sirius tried to recite the stories Andromeda had told him as a child through a slurred, heavy tongue to people who didn't really understand why he did this every single bloody time.  
  
#14 - **Music**  
The pressure on the organ keys as Bella plonked them down in a violent passion would later be echoed in the way she grasped her wand at the man's throat, ready to rupture and destroy in order to restore a harmony that likely never existed anywhere but her mind.  
  
#15 - **Silk**  
She wraps her son in soft covers, delicate as if he's going to break and take what was left of her blood and the great house it once was with it.  
  
#16 - **Cover**  
As a girl, she watched the stars as they acted out their ancient legends in the night sky and she didn't care that no one else could see it or understand her, not until no one else could see that her daughter was every bit as much a witch as her nephew.  
  
#17 - **Promise**  
"I'll be gone one day and then you'll have everything," Sirius spat at his brother, "Isn't that what you always wanted, to be nothing more than their boy on a string?"  
  
#18 - **Dream**  
A nightmare shaken boy slipped into his brothers room, because it had been many years since his parents had told him he was too old to come to them.  
  
#19 - **Candle**  
They practiced spells by candlelight, the eldest of the family and the heir, to the point it didn't matter if spells had since been outlawed because 12 Grimmauld Place was a law unto itself and this was their heritage.  
  
#20 - **Talent**  
Though both his sons showed a talent for dueling, Orion had stopped training his eldest not because he wasn't good at it, but because if a young man couldn't adhere to the rules of a gentleman's sport, he had no patience for the lost cause.  
  
#21 - **Silence**  
Phineas existed in a house full of ghosts that, save one, were long since silenced and even then, being dead had done nothing for Walburga's charming personality.  
  
#22 - **Journey**  
Sometimes, he would like to say no to the latest crazy scheme his older brother has cooked up to entertain their rainy days, but then there is again, that ever-irritating smile and he knows he'll follow on.  
  
#23 - **Fire**  
Sirius had started to plan leaving all summer with different ideas ranging from setting light to the family tapestry and hoping the whole house burnt to cinders to simply opening and closing the door with him on the outside.  
  
#24 - **Strength**  
He's proud of the fact his voice doesn't waver even slightly when he relays how much he hates his family for the umteenth time, because he does hate them a lot and it would be easier if he had the strength not to love them a little too.  
  
#25 - **Mask**  
"It'll wash off," Narcissa whispers into her youngest cousins ear, as he stares at the blood spatters across the mask.  
  
#26 - **Ice**  
Narcissa's face was frozen, not because she didn't feel compassion for the mothers who lost their children today, but because she had the grace and the intelligence not to show it.  
  
#27 - **Fall**  
It's become a dance of plausible denial and all out lies between brothers and sisters, twisting and twirling around the truth around their words while higher powers play the music that can't be ignored and the house falls.  
  
#28 - **Forgotten**  
"So have you heard from Andromeda?" Sirius asked his aunt and uncle every Christmas, just so they would never forget what they lost.  
  
#29 - **Dance**  
Empty threats exchanged at the dinner table left uncomfortable silences until the oh so sincere apologies were given, but next time they had a family dinner, it would all start again.  
  
#30 - **Body**  
Doing things the muggle way was tiring, but since her mother in law insisted on helping out with the new baby and her own mother never returned her owls, Andromeda pushed through it, even if she was exhausted every night for six weeks.  
  
#31 - **Sacred**  
Each generation learned to write by copying down the tapestry, so when their mother was not looking, the boys would have contests to see who could finish writing it out faster, for that was a lot more fun than hearing about how important it all was.  
  
#32 - **Farewell**  
Narcissa kept the grave in beautiful condition, for no body had been found and she had no other way to say goodbye.  
  
#33 - **World**  
In the cold winter where they would smoke and trade school stories about people beneath their standing, for just a moment, he believes he might belong here after all.  
  
#34 - **Formal**  
Despite anyone's objections and anyone else's opinions be damned, Andromeda danced with her boyfriend openly at the end of school celebrations; she could think up excuses later.  
  
#35 - **Fever**  
Despite the fact she would watch him, Regulus could rarely meet Bella's eyes without feeling like something was wrong inside, set alight and burnt for too long.  
  
#36 - **Laugh**  
It was a cruel, bitter joke that the one person he never wanted to consider family ever again was the only familiar person he'd hear for the next twelve years.  
  
#37 - **Lies**  
"I'm fine," Regulus smiled, from behind the delicate teacup, "How are you?"  
  
#38 - **Forever**  
The line had always been the most important thing, except now it would end with him because he didn't want to have a marriage or a child just for the sake of a measure of immortality.  
  
#40 - **Whisper**  
Her stomach skipped a worried, sickening beat when the potion changed in colour and yet, she couldn't help but smile in private celebration.  
  
#41 - **Wait**  
After all summer of hearing how awful his parents were, how he was the only reason he bothered with their family and how sickening they all were in comparison to the Gryffindor bloody saints, Regulus eventually snapped, "I didn't ask you to stick around!"  
  
#39 - **Overwhelmed**  
He hadn't been trying to get the stupid git killed, so much as he just wanted him to get out of his hair and in the anger of the moment, death seemed a viable solution.  
  
#43 - **Search**  
"You'd lose your own head if it weren't screwed on," Andromeda told her daughter, handing her the Hogwarts robes as she left for school for the very first time.  
  
#42 - **Talk**  
They can read each other perfectly; the slightest hand movement, bat of eye or twist of stance telling them more about what they're saying than the words they speak.  
  
#44 - **Hope**  
She buried her husband, her daughter, her sister and both cousins but as Narcissa stood with her, she was thankful for the small mercy that she met her eyes and spoke volumes.  
  
#47 - **Highway**  
Her uncle used to say that you could travel all around the world and map out every eventuality, but eventually, all roads led home and most led to ruin.  
  
#48 - **Unknown**  
He screamed, he disobeyed and was constantly contrary, but still wanted and demanded emotions and feelings from her she didn't know if she had to give.  
  
#03 - **Memory**  
Slipping a piece of metal jewelery through his hands, Regulus did not realise how important Narcissa's attention to detail when accessorising would become.  
  
#49 - **Lock**  
He's scratched up the walls, scuffed at the floor and huffed and puffed his way through breakfast, lunch and dinner, but still the walls seemed to suffocate and kill anything from the outside.  
  
#50 - **Breathe**  
"That's the problem with letting them pull all the strings, baby brother," Sirius said, "One day, they'll choke you with them."


End file.
